Neighbors
by ShelbyLuvsRiaura
Summary: Renesmee moves to a small neighborhood and it was all normal until she had to meet the neighbors. They were all great except for the oldest one with the most perfect blonde hair that swept over his hazel colored eyes that would never leave her neck. Would Renesmee figure out his secret and will a few relationships start to bloom? Read to find out. AU
1. Chapter 1

Neighbors

Charactors: Renesmee cullen

Riker Lynch

Rydel Lynch

Rocky Lynch

Ross Lynch

Ryland Lynch

Edward Cullen

Bella Cullen

Rosalie Hale

Emmett Cullen

Alice Cullen

Jasper Hale

Caralisle Cullen

Esme Cullen

**A.N. This is my first story so no hate, please. There are a few things I need to tell you, RENESMEE AND THE REST OF THE CULLENS ARE HUMANS! Review so I know to continue! Even though I don't know some of you, I love y'all so much! Hope you like the story!**

Renesmee's POV

_You can do it Renesmee. Just tell them you want to move to a house with a small neighborhood_, I thought to myself. It gets kinda boring living in the woods with no one but family to hang with on the weekends. _Just tell them! What's the worst they can say? 'That's a stupid idea, Renesmee!'_ My parents aren't that mean. The worst they can say is that they don't have enough money. Which would be a lie since they do own like, half of Forks. Which isn't a lot. _Okay, there's the door. Go threw it!_ I opened the door and there they were. Sitting there on their phones, checking their e-mail probably. _okay, here goes nothing. Deep breaths._ "Mom, Dad, can we move to a house with a small neighborhood?" I asked nervously. "Sure," my dad said without thinking about it. " But I- Wait, what did you just say," I asked another question this time shocked.

" We said yes Renesmee," My mom sighed. "That was easy" I said with a relieved sigh.

Two weeks later

I love this place! Two bedroom two bathroom, there are only two other families that live here! Oh and I almost forgot! There is a forest in the back of our house! I'm almost finished packing, but then I will have to paint my room and decorate it. I'll make a reminder to call Alice.  
"Renesmee, get down here and introduce yourself to the neighbors!" My mom yelled from downstairs interupting my thoughts.  
"'Kay!" I yelled back. I really wasn't in the mood to meet the neighbors, but my mom will nagged at me if I don't.

I was walking to my neighbors house to knocked introduce myself, when I suddenly felt watched but I ignored it. When I knocked on the door, a tall, blonde haired girl was standing in front of me with the biggest smile on her face.

"Hi! You must be the new neighbor." She said in an cheery tone.

"Yep that 'tis me."

"Rydel, who's at the door?" A man's voice asked.

"Our new neighbor," she called out.

"Well don't let her stand there! Let the lady in!"

"I was just about to! Come on in.. uh..."

"Renesmee," I told her.

"Renesmee. I like it! Pretty name for a pretty lady."

"Thank you. Rydel is a pretty name for a pretty lady, too!"

"Well how rude of me! I haven't invited you in yet! Come in Renesmee," she giggled at herself.

Rydel led me to the living room were three boys were watching a Green Bay vs. Steelers game.

"Hey this is Renesmee. Are new neighbor.(1)" Rydel told the boys.

The boys turned their heads only to gawk at me.

"Is there something on my face?" I panicked.

"Only a pretty face," a tall brunette trying to flirt with me said.

"Try to flirt with me again and see what that big mouth of yours gets you in," I said in a serious tone.

"'Kay." with that he turned his attention back to the boring football game.

"Okay, the one you just talked to is Rocky, the blonde still drooling over you is Ross, and the boy who is still watching the game is Ryland. Where's Riker?"

That's when Ryland look away from the T.V. screen to look at his sister I'm guessing.

"Where do you think he is?" He seemed like he sked a rhetorical question.

"Ugh! He's never here!" Rydel complained.

"I'm home!" An unfamiliar but sexy voice called from the door.

"Finally he decides to show up!" Rydel yelled loud enough for him to hear.

"I heard that!" I'm assuming Riker said.

"You were supposed to, Stupid!" Rocky cut in.

"Don't call your brother stupid," Rydel scolded him.

"Yes, Mommy." Rocky smiled.

"Riker come meet the new neighbor!" Rydel told Riker.

"'Kay hold on!" Riker said.

When Riker walked into the room he got a weird look on his face and looked like he was about to die. When I waved at him he ran out of the room. I turned to Rydel. "That was weird."  
_

**I know that was terrible but please r & r! Love you! Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Getting to Know the Neighbors

**Hey guys! I was forced to do this chapter, but I'm not complaining because I love you all! I have to admit if it wasn't for someone who was there to push threw my fear of posting a story in public, I wouldn't be writing write now. I'm not going to name names, but you know who you are, so thank you, and ILY!**

Riker's POV

A million questions were flowing threw my mind. Who is she? Why did she smell so good? But most importantly why couldn't I read her mind?!** (AN he he)** I can read everybody's mind! Now I won't know what's coming next from her! I haven't been surprised since I was changed! She will be a mystery to me. She's mysterious and beautiful. I like that. I also heard that her name is Renesmee. Unique name. Maybe she will be unique, too. I caught myself getting on her Twitter**(1)** account to find out more about her but I stopped and got make on my time line.

"What. The. Hell was that?" Rydel came in slamming my door behind her. I knew what she was talking about, but I decided to play dumb.

"What was what?" I asked starting to scroll down my time line.  
She walked over and slammed my laptop shut over my fingers, since I'm a vampire I didn't feel it but the laptop did causing it to shatter the glass.

"What was that little stunt you pulled with Renesmee?" She asked. Now I could see how mad she was, so I tried to change the subject.

"You owe me a new laptop," I tried to change the subject.

"Don't you dare try to change the subject with me! You might be the only vampire, but you have no right to treat a human like that! Do you know how much you hurt her feelings by doing that?! She didn't say anything, but you could see it in her expressions!" She yelled at me. Now I really feel like shit.

"I'm-" I started.

"Don't apologize to me. Apologize to Renesmee!" She interrupted me, but she did make a point. But how can I since her blood smells so good.

"It's not that easy since her blood smells like chocolate, and you know that when I was human I loved chocolate."

"I know, Rike," Now I know that she softened up to me because she used the nickname she gave me when we were kids.

"I'll talk to Ratliff to see what I can do, Delly." When I mentioned Ratliff, her eyed lighted up and a smiled was on her face.

_He had to mention Ratliff. I wish he would break up with Paige-_ I interrupted her thoughts right there.

"What did I say about having thoughts about Ratliff breaking up with Paige?" I asked in a strict parenting tone.

"Not to do it." She sighed and walked back to her room. I hate making Rydel sad, and she knows it. But I had two very good reasons why.  
First, he's my best friend, she's my sister. What if he breaks her heart? I would have to break his head if that ever happens. Second, Paige. If Ratliff broke up with her for Rydel, then she would either drain Rydel or change her. Then, remind Rydel everyday of how much nobody loves her, and then Rydel will go to the Volturi and ask for death, and couldn't let that happen. He couldn't let any of that happen. Not to any of his siblings. He is the oldest and the strongest of them all so it was his job to protect them no matter what.

Ring! Ring! Ring!

(_Tony _**Riker)**

**Riker speaking****.**

_Hey Riker! It's Tony._ Yes Tony is the one I should have talked to! He can see the future. Why didn't I think of that earlier? I could have avoided the whole Ratliff and Rydel thing.

**Hey! What's up?**

_I had a vision about you having problems with the new girl. So I thought That I could be of help_.

**Your help is greatly needed.**

_Okay! So all I saw a girl with bronze hair that smells like chocolate to you and you think you can't control yourself._

**Your vision was correct. Rydel wants me to apologize to her but I can't!**

_Yes you can! I had the same problem with Ross but now look. We're best friends._

**How did you do it?**

_Strength.  
_

**Okay. I gotta get off-**

_OKAY. BYE!_

With that Riker laughed. He thought it was so funny how Tony likes to push people into doing stuff. **(AN cough cough) **I decided to take the window because I didn't really want to deal with telling the three knuckleheads downstairs that I'm going next door to apologize to the beautiful, bronze haired Renesmee.

I swiftly jumped out of the window with no mistakes. I hope talking to her will be like jumping out of a window? Not like suicide, like how I do it. Swiftly with no mistakes. I quickly walk over to her porch so Rydel won't see me. I really want to surprise her later on when she nags at me for not apologizing. Then see the look on her face when she knows she's wrong. I let out a quiet chuckle of the look on her face. I'm in front of her porch and I'm waiting for my legs to carry me up them stairs. Not wanting to look like a creep, I forced myself upon the stairs 'til I got to the door. I rang the doorbell without thinking and watched as a tall woman with brown hair and the exact same color eyes as Renesmee stand at the door. A warm smile came to her face.

"Hi! You must be one of our neighbors. What can I do for you?" She asked in more of a cheery business tone than a cheery mom tone. "I'm looking for Renesmee." Was all I could say in a chocked voice. _Nice going, Riker. Can't even talk to her mom without screwing up, _my mind reminded me. Hush you, and go away!

"Yeah, she's upstairs! First door to your right," she informed me without caring that I'm going to see her daughter. In her ROOM. ALONE. I just nodded and bounded up the stairs 'til I reached her door. I knocked just to be polite and not wanting to see her naked. Maybe. I heard her say come in, so I did. When I looked up from the floor, I saw. Renesmee. In nothing but a white sports bra and gray, baggy sweats. She still didn't know my presents so I cleared my throat. That's when she looked up from her desk and when her eyes met mine, she looked like a deer in headlights.

"What. In. The name of hell. Are you doing in my room?" She asked in a quiet rage. She wanted an explanation so I gave her the whole Rydel thing. Leaving out the vampire details.

"So I came here to say that I am very truly sorry." I finished explaining.

Renesmee's POV

"So I came here to say that I am very truly sorry." He finished explaining to me. I'm glad he did because when he did that, it made all my insecurities come back. As if I needed more. It's hard having parents who ignore you just to do your work. And I'm gonna let him know that.

"You think you can waltz in here and say that you're sorry? When you did that earlier today it made me feel like shit! And it added more insecurities to myself!" I hadn't realized I was crying until he wiped away a teardrop on my face.

"You have no reasons to feel insecure about yourself. You are the most beautiful person I have ever seen," he said with what seemed like his whole heart. And then we started to lean in...  
_

**Oh a cliffie! Will they kiss or will they be interrupted? Review, PM, or DM me on twitter on what you thinks gonna happen!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- First Day & First Kisses?

**Hello my lovelies! Nobody probably doesn't read this story so I'm just gonna get to the chapter! Love y'all.**

Riker's POV

We were slowly leaning in. Lips centimeters away from each other. So close, yet so risky.

"Renesmee, you left your jacket at my house," Rydel strode in, looking at the floor. When she finally looked up, she knew she interrupted something. "Did I interrupt something?" She made invisible circles around Renesmee and I.

"Yes. Yes you did," Renesmee said, cheeks a deep red but no expression on her face.

"Well, have a nice night. Riker, you have school in the morning so get home early," she ordered like she was my mom.

"You're not my mom." I said seriously, hoping that she'd get that I want alone time with Renesmee, but of course, no.

She turned to glare at me. "I may not be mom but I do clean the house and cook the food and do the-"

"We got the point, Rydel," Renesmee cut in, "Can I speak to Riker. Alone for a few minutes?"

"Sure. Take all the time you need." Rydel said sweetly and left the room.

"Look I'm just gonna say it. I really wanted you to kiss me and I still do but-" And that's when my lips crashed against hers. And pretty soon we were on her bed.

"Okay! Play date over!" Fuck you, Rydel! I'm enjoying this perfectly good moment and you come in and ruin things!

"But I'm not ready to leave," I wined. I wasn't playing. I really wanted to finish this 'play date'.

"School tomarrow. We kinda have to go!" She gave me a warning glare. Telling me that she needed to talk to me. This couldn't be good.

"Yeah. I gotta wake up super early." Total lie. I don't sleep.

"Well, I'll see you at school tomarrow!" She said with a beautiful smile on her face.

"Bye Renesmee!" Me and Rydel said at the same time.

Renesmee's POV

I. Just. Kissed. Riker. Lynch. Oh my fucking God. I can't believe I did that! I looked at the clock and frowned. it was 11:11, make a wish! I should be getting to bed. I hope I have a dream of Riker!

Renesmee's dream

Riker and I were making out on the bed. When the make out session started to become more and more heated, the more faster clothes started shredding. All of a sudden a beeping noise was in my ear.

End of dream.

I woke to my alarm clock blaring in my ear. Why did it have to be such a short dream? And most importantly why is it 5:30 already? Ugh! I don't wanna go to school!

AT SCHOOL **(Sorry for the skip, I'm tired)**

Tony's POV

I can't wait to see the new girl! I mean, I already saw her in my vision, but this is different! This is Riker's future girlfriend! I wonder if they already kissed yet? I saw the vision but I'm not for sure yet.

**Part 2 coming soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Heyyyy Guysss and galsss! This is Cami who hacked on to Shelby's account!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! A few things I need to say. First, yes my friend, Cami, is gay and I do know that he likes to put a lot of y's in hey and a lot of s's in guys or/and gals and if you don't like that, sorry, that's just natural Cami. And I'm still mad at you, Cami, for deleting part of this chapter!**

Tony's POV

"Hey, Tony, Wicked Bitch of the West is coming." Riker informed me from his silver Volvo. "That's my quo to leave." I quickly said running from my Sidan but not before falling on my face. I could hear an awful cackling sound from behind me and automatically knew who it was. Paige. The bitch who ruined my life even when I was a human for I was very clumsily. But I'm a vampire now, I shouldn't be so damn clumsily!

"Get of the ground, Dracula." She giggled and said my stupid nickname. How did she come up with that clever nickname? Note the sarcasm. I got off the ground and dusted myself off.

"I'm gonna go-uh- study." With that, I turned around and attempted to swiftly run off, but of course, I fell again. This time I heard multiple laughs. I'm a vampire! How can I not see these things?! I quickly went to the library where I meet Ross at every morning before class starts. When I walked to our usual spot and saw sandy blonde hair, milky brown eyes with a touch of hazel, and a perfectly straight, white smiled Ross sitting there, waiting for me. I walked slowly to the table and sat down. He eyed me weirdly. "What?" I asked, even though I knew what the question was.

"How was your day so far?" He asked as if he didn't know.

I decided to play it casually. "Oh, you know, me falling on my face and Paige ruining my life so the usual."

"Well I'm sorry, Tony." I could see real sadness in his eyes. Don't listen to her. Maybe if we pour water on her, she'll melt," he suggested.

I busted out in laughter. "She's a bitch not a witch. Maybe if you dare her to be nice, she will slowly die."

"If we do either of that then she will put us threw hell." He reminded me. Paige has the ability to screw with our minds and make us think that we are in pain even though we're not. Ross sighed, "knowing Paige, she'd probably make us think that then-" I didn't hear what he said because I was having a vision.

Tony's Vision

Riker walks into biology and takes his seat in the back of the classroom. He sat alone because no one in this class had enough courage to acually be his partner. That was until _she_ walked in. Mr. Kline, the biology teacher, told Renesmee that there was only one seat left and that was with Riker. They haven't spoken since their kiss so things are probably gonna get a little awkward.

End of Vision

"Hello? Earth to Tony." Ross said, waving his hands in front of my face. "What did you see?"

Nothing. Bye." I took off walking not bothering to listen to what he said. _I feel so sorry for Riker._ I thought. "Why?" Riker asked coming up from behind. "Uh-you know. Being in AA biology. It must be hard being in a harder class." I assumed, putting my right hand on his left shoulder. "No. It's actually pretty easy," the bell rang, telling us we're late for class, "I gotta go, Tony. Don't wanna be late _again_.

Renesmee's POV **(AN, I'm going into 7th grade. Supposed to be 9th but got held back so bare with me for biology. I've never been in that class.)**

I walk into biology hoping it would be great, because biology is my favorite subject, but when I walked in, there was only one seat left. And that was with Riker. I was debating with myself to say 'wrong room. Sorry' or just stay and change classes later. Of course, the goodie-goodie in me decided to stay and change classes later. Hopefully there won't be a lab to do.

I walk to the table in the back of the classroom with my head down, hoping the teacher won't call me out. "Class, today we will be having a lab today." I jinxed myself. I thought. Why did we have to have a lab today? I was hoping Riker would want to talk to me after school so I can ditch him! But we are neighbors so it was bound to happen sooner or later. I was just hoping it would be later, but whatcha gonna do? Shit happens. We gotta move on from it.

"So, Renesmee, I was hoping we could talk about the ki-"

"It never happened." I cut in feeling like a total bitch afterwards. The sadness in his eyes were unbearable.

"Took the words right out of my mouth." He whispered, dropping his beautiful gaze to his pale white hands. We didn't talk the rest of class.

Ross's POV

Second period is Tony and I's free period so we usually just hang out, listen to music, and be stupid in his car. **(AN I do know what this dude listens to but I kinda can't put R5 in this story because R5 isn't a band in this story. I also don't know if he can sing.)** Today was Tony's day to pick the music and he picked Mirrors by: Lil' Wayne featuring Bruno Mars. Tony was currently singing the chorus when I dropped my phone on Tony's side of the car. Both of us reached down to get my phone, but when our hands touched, we both looked up to see our faces millimeters apart. Our noses are touching and I can smell chocolate chip frappe in his breath. Along with smoke?

"Holy shit my cars on fire!" Tony yelled, pulling away and jumped out of the silver Sidan. When Tony popped the hood, the fire and the smoke disappeared like it never happened. Tony looked at me confused and I shrugged. He slammed the hood shut, leaned against it and looked around. Just when I got out of the car to talk, the bell started ringing. Which was weird because we only listened to one song, had our moment, and Tony checked his car. That couldn't be forty-five minutes. Could it?

Mystery Person's POV

I'm glad I'm one of the unique vampires that have two powers instead of one. I'm not proud of what I had to do, but Tony's mine!

**That's the end of part 2! I wonder who the Mystery Person is? And does Tony know him or her or is he or she stalking him? Review, PM, or DM me your thoughts! I love to hear them! Unless its bad things about Riker and Renesmee's and/or Ross and Tony's relationships, then I'll yell at you.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! This isn't a real chapter. I just need to say some stuff. First, I start school on the 8th of August so I won't be on FanFiction that much because I got held back 2 times don't need to get held back again! Plus I always get depressed during the school year because I get bullied and I always live with the fear of getting held back again. So my whole year is revolved around school and trying to ditch people because I know everybody which isn't a good thing. But if you wanna talk to me you can follow me on twitter Shelbster_Love! Bye!**


End file.
